


Prayer 5

by mmouse15



Series: Prayer of St. Francis [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: In December 2008, the Livejournal community ProwlxJazz held a challenge based off the first six lines of the prayer of St. Francis. This is the fifth line, darkness/light.





	Prayer 5

Title: St. Francis Prayer 5  
By: mmouse15  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: implied intimacy, slash

 

When Spike awoke, Bumblebee was recharging peacefully. Wheeljack was still working on his leg, but Spike could tell that he was just fixing the superficial damage.  
"Is Bee OK?" he asked, his voice husky.  
"He's fine." Wheeljack offered Spike his hand for a lift down to the ground. Spike crossed the floor to the human sized lavatory the Autobots had installed for their friends and refreshed himself. When he came back out, Wheeljack offered him a lift up to the table and then pulled a sandwich and a thermos out of his subspace, offering them to Spike silently. He took them, unwrapping the sandwich and digging in with a hearty appetite.  
"How's Jazz?" Spike asked after his third sandwich.  
"Jazz is still in forced stasis because he's now had three secondary pumps fail on us, but Ratchet needed to recharge so we sent him off." Wheeljack indicated the 'Do Not Disturb' red light over Ratchet's office door, then looked back over at Jazz. Prowl was still seated in his chair but it had been moved over to the side of Jazz's table and Prowl was deep in recharge, one hand on the table and clutching Jazz's.  
"Oh. Man, I never knew that Prowl and Jazz were so close. They don't act it at all."  
"Well, Prowl's a private 'bot at the best of times, and Jazz is really good at creating a façade that never lets you in deeper than he wants you. So it's not surprising. I believe that Bumblebee also did not know the depth of caring between them."  
"So do you have any stories about them, or would that be too nosy for me to ask?"  
Wheeljack chuckled. "Oh, I have a very good story about them, and since so many 'bots here know it, I doubt that Prowl would be upset if you knew it, too."  
"Okay, let's hear it!" Spike got himself comfortable.  
"Well, I heard Mirage telling you the story about Prowl's first rescue of Jazz. This is the story of the second rescue."  
"Ooo. Was it as easy?"  
"Well, no, it wasn't. In fact, we didn't…well, let me start at the beginning. As you've probably seen, we do not have decisive battles between our factions, we win one, the 'Cons win one, it goes back and forth. We're lucky to have an advantage for a brief time, but then the 'Cons come up with countermeasures and the advantage swings back to them until we figure some counterstrike and regain the advantage. And it's gone on like this for vorns. Well, Jazz hated this state of affairs, and he would do amazing things to try and take back the advantage when he could. So he'd come up with a plan to retake an area, and it really depended upon removing a small power plant that had, so far, survived the war simply by being too difficult to remove. It was up on the edge of one of the canyons, so it could only be attacked from one direction. Jazz was sure that he could come up over the cliff edge and sneak in the back."  
"Could he?" asked Spike.  
"Yes, he could and did. They managed to get the charges set without detection, get some intel they hadn't expected, and were heading for the exit when they found a door which was not in the original blueprints."  
"How'd they…"  
"Grapple. He'd built the place and complained mightily that Jazz was going to blow it up, but his help was invaluable and he did give it, albeit grudgingly. So, a door not in the plans pinged off Jazz's personal 'something's-not-right' radar and he opened the door." Wheeljack paused here, lost in his memories.  
"What did they find?" Spike was hanging on 'Jack's every word.  
"They found…Primus, it's still hard after all these vorns. They found a torture chamber. Remains of Neutrals, Autobots, Decepticons…anybot and everybot. It was…horrifying. Thank Primus that Ratchet had long insisted that small teams like that carry a portable spark detector. It only took a couple of breems to find the two that were still on-line, but another breem to break them away from their restraints. They got the 'bots out and strapped to an Autobot and got them over the cliff when they were discovered. "  
"Holy moley," breathed Spike.  
"Heh. Yeah. Jazz had stayed on top to be the last 'bot over the cliff, and they got him pinned in no time. Well, there was nothing out there, you know, except a cliff face, and Jazz wasn't about to go over the edge while his 'bots were on the lines. By the time they went slack, Jazz had been captured and managed to kick the grappling hooks out and over so his team could make their get-away."  
"Yeah, but the power plant's rigged to blow up! What did he do?" Spike was hanging on his every word.  
"Well, this is Jazz. He made sure he was near a fissure when the time was right and he just dropped when the first set of explosions went off. Jazz has always been able to wedge himself into very small spaces and it really stood him in good stead this time. He took a lot of damage but he was alive. Unfortunately, the Decepticons found him before we did and since they were extremely upset about the loss of their power plant, Jazz took a lot of damage on his journey to Shockwave's fortress."  
"Shockwave again." Spike said.  
"Oh, yes. Shockwave is probably the most loyal lieutenant Megatron has, and he's very good at extracting information, so he gets all the high-up prisoners and any that might have useful information. Of course, this is rather like the immovable object meeting the unstoppable object. Jazz doesn't break under torture, and Shockwave has never failed to break someone. Odds were on Shockwave of course, and Optimus was determined to get Jazz out of there before he off-lined himself."  
"Off-lined? What do you mean, exactly?" came the query.  
"Spike, Jazz was never going to break under torture. If he got to the point where he didn't feel that he could hold out any longer, Jazz had many methods of off-lining himself permanently."  
"A suicide pill," breathed Spike.  
Wheeljack was obviously looking up the reference, and nodded once he'd done so. "Yes, that's it exactly. Anyway, Smokescreen was in charge of the extraction team but when Prowl came back he took over. He knew that speed was essential and so he went out with only a partial plan."  
"Very unlike him," commented Spike.  
"Yes, but in this case, it was a very good thing. I had come up with an anti-matter cannon. It was really too powerful and uncontrollable, but I went with them to make sure that if the Primus-damned thing blew up, it would at least do so in a manner that caused damage to the Decepticons and not us."  
Spike was laughing. "You can't guarantee that, 'Jack. I've seen what you're capable of."  
"Pshaw. The cannon worked perfectly and took out the gates as neat and clean as you could wish. So we were in quickly before they could organize a defense, and we knew where we were going so we didn't waste any time getting there. Jazz was still on-line, but barely. You should have seen his face light up when Prowl spoke and gave him the passwords. You see, Shockwave had ripped out his optics to deprive him of sight and had tinkered with his audials so that Jazz could barely hear. Prowl had a private commlink with Jazz that he used, and we were very glad that someone could communicate with Jazz. He was a wreck, most of his armour torn off, pain sensors off-line or forced on-line in areas, his midriff open and Primus knows what machines were hooked in there. Jazz couldn't walk, and Prowl didn't even discuss it. He unhooked him from all those machines, slung Jazz over his back and walked out. I set the anti-matter cannon to overload and we left, double-quick. We'd barely gotten a couple of kliks away when it started to blow, and we kept moving as fast as we could until we were clear. That cannon left a crater deep enough to park a star ship. Shockwave got away, no fool he, and probably some of his soldiers did too. Remarkably, that sector was very quiet for two vorns."  
"But what about Jazz?"  
"Well, Prowl wouldn't stop to rest until we were back at base. You should have seen the fit that Ratchet threw. It was impressive. I believe he cursed Shockwave's lineage back to the Thirteen before he was done, and cursed his line forward so that if Shockwave ever does decide to reproduce, his sparklings will be ham-handed, no-eyed, stumbling idiots. If he's lucky, of course. Anyway, Ratchet got to work on Jazz, but the 'bot was extremely agitated and very difficult to work on. Finally, Ratch asked Prowl to communicate with Jazz and find out what in the Pit was wrong. Turns out that Jazz wanted Prowl to stay close enough that he could feel Prowl's spark. That way he knew he wasn't back in Shockwave's torture chamber. So Prowl moved into the medbay to work and stayed there for the entire three orns of Jazz's physical recovery."  
"Wow."  
"Indeed. When they finally got to his optics, Jazz had made so many modifications there was no way for us to wire in a set of optics that would work, and believe me we tried many varieties. We finally settled on a standard set for his model and the visor has all his modifications. Means he's not blind without the visor, just severely handicapped visually. Or at least, that's what he'd have us believe. Anyway, ever since then Prowl and Jazz have had it in for Shockwave, and they will do almost anything to thwart him in his plans."  
"Enemy number one, then." Spike murmured.  
"Well, no, that really is Megatron, but it's a personal thing between the three of them. He's the symbol of all that is wrong with Megatron's ideals and methods and one of the reasons they keep fighting is to keep 'bots away from Shockwave."  
"Yeah, I'll bet." Spike was appalled at the amount of damage Jazz must have taken.  
Wheeljack shrugged. "Well, it was a long time ago, but it was the start of more than friendship between them. Jazz being pretty much unable to be without Prowl in the medbay was, I think, the first sign for Prowl that Jazz felt more for Prowl that mere friendship and not being slow in the processor, he knew it."  
"Another story?" Spike perked up.  
"Yes, but not for now." 'Jack finished up with Bee's leg and replaced the last piece of armour, then reached behind Bee's head to flip the switch to allow him to come out of recharge when he was ready.  
"Well, thanks for the story. It was really interesting."  
"You're welcome, Spike."


End file.
